I Want to See You
Previous Quest Info Cleric Pan said it was the day to celebrate two great miracles. The first miracle was the creation of the Goddess and the second... Objective Own 200 Coins: 0/200 Talk to Cleric Pan and increase his Hearts: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis At the ball celebrating the miracle day, Cleric Pan told the crowd there were two great miracles to celebrate. The first was the creation of the Goddess, and the second... Maybe it's something that only Magda would know. Notes *Cleric Pan can be obtained as a partner when this quest is unlocked. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Madam, the preparation for celebrating the Miracle Day is done. Eliza: Well, I've seen it. You did a good job. By the way, Magda, this is your schedule today. Magda: An invitation letter from the Church? Eliza: The Miracle Day of the Goddess is a traditional festival of the Church. On that day, the most pious girl may get some revelation from the Goddess. Get well prepared. By the way, don't forget to have the maid who follows you to bring two hundred coins to show our kindness. Magda: I know, mom. Story Chat 2 Cleric Pan: Lady Magda... I need to talk to you. If you don't mind, could you come over? Magda: You... You look...? (Cleric Pan looks strange. Is it because there is not enough money for the Church? Maybe I should ask him now.) Just a moment. I'll put down this glass of wine first. Cleric Pan, there is no one else here. You can just say it. If it's about the donation of the Church, I can... Cleric Pan: ...Well, of course not. Magda: ...Eh? Cleric Pan: In fact, it's about my own suffering and confusion... ...It's been a while that I haven't been able to restrain myself from the desire to see you. Magda: ...! Cleric Pan: I always seem to see your image. Your blue eyes are so beautiful, like the stars falling from the Goddess's hand. Magda: ... (Cleric Pan pats me on the shoulder, and for the first time I stand so close to him... Why does my face suddenly blush? So weird.) Cleric Pan: Don't be nervous, Lady Magda. I will not force you to give me an answer. The Goddess does not allow anyone to force others, which is wrong. But the Goddess wants us to be honest too, so I am going to be honesty with you, which is right. I was wrong about the sequence earlier. The responsibilities and obligations are supposed to be after love, so I want to tell you this first, and leave the rest to the Goddess to decide. I never thought that I would be caught in such a dilemma. You and the emotion alone can make it impossible for me to ask the Goddess for more favor. Your presence is just another miracle. Magda: Cleric Pan... Cleric Pan: Don't worry about it. Just follow your heart. And my heart has chosen the right path for me. Magda: This is the first time you tell me so many innermost thoughts and feelings. Cleric Pan: ... Ahem... We've been out for so long that someone's been looking this way. By the way, I saw some meat pies sent by the Guardsmen. Although they may not fit nobles' taste, I think you might want to try. Magda: OK. As a gentleman, shouldn't you let the lady here hold your arm and go back to the ball? Story Chat 3 Maid: Good day, Lady. Magda: Morning, it's a great day. Maid: You seem to be in a good mood this morning. Did you have a good dream? Magda: I dreamed about the ball recently... Cleric Pan: I'm really happy to see everyone gather here on the Miracle Day of the Goddess. Today we are going to celebrate two miracles. Lady A: Two miracles? The first miracle is that the Goddess created humans with flesh and blood, and the second... What's the second one? Do you know? Noble A: Is it the birth of the Saint? Not today, is it? I haven't heard about it... Magda: No one seems to know. The second miracle... What on earth is it... Cleric Pan: ...Thank you for coming and thank you for your generosity. May the Goddess bless you. Magda: Is the Cleric Pan looking at me? (He seems to say bless you too voicelessly with his lips.) (He, he is coming...) Cleric Pan: In the strange, unusual and whirling Finsel, there is a corner... that is guarded by the Goddess herself. Do you believe in this miracle? Lady Magda. Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript